grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
"Amy"
"Amy" is a character in The Great Belligerency. Profile Weapon: See "Abilities". Abilities: Numerous cybernetic augmentations, generally enhancing speed and strength, though the large portion of augmentations is spent towards powering a miniature graviton/Higgs field emitter, which gives her limited telekinetic-like abilities. She can lift and throw small objects, as well as decrease and increase her relative mass (which she uses extensively in her dancing to pull off moves normal humans would be unable to). Theoretically, she could use such limited telekinetic abilities to shred someone's brain, or squeeze someone's heart or lungs. Theoretically, she could also use her limited command of the Higgs Field in combination with her "telekinetic" abilities to fly, say, into difficult-to-reach places. But "Amy" is a sweet, innocent girl and would never do such things. She just loves to dance. Description: Teenaged girl, somewhere between seventeen to nineteen, with strawberry golden hair; longish, down to just below her shoulders, worn straight. Blue eyes, narrow face. Currently wearing the style in vogue among the Outer Planets: loose orangeish cargo-like pants pants and plain black turtleneck, which flares out at the waist, sleeves, and neck. White, almost cowboy-like boots, with the cuffs of her pants overlaying their upper bits. Biography: "Amy" is not her real name, and it won't be her last fake name, since she generally gives a different name to everyone she meets. Similarly, her past is unknown as "Amy" never gives the same answer to the same question twice. It's not that she's a habitual liar; she just appears to be very adverse to people knowing personal details. She appeared on a refugee ship in the Allied Commonwealth, a group of worlds resting on and opposing the steadily-expanding borders of the Star Empire of Sol. Despite the neighborhoods she'd settle in reporting a sudden increase in cat burglary during her stay, people have always spoken positively of "Amy", or whatever name they knew her by. "A kind girl," they'd say. "Full of life," they'd say. "Going places," they'd say. And indeed, "Amy" went places. Hopping from world to world, getting jobs with random performance troupes, "Amy" certainly got around, never lacking a job, due to her incredible dancing skills. It never seemed to matter that the worlds she visited would fall into the Empire's grasp shortly after her departure. It never seemed to matter that persons of influence in opposition to the Empire's interests would mysteriously disappear around her. No, "Amy" was a good, kind young girl. Obviously she moved so much so she could stay ahead of the burgeoning and lively artistic atmosphere the Outer Worlds of the Allied Commonwealth nurtured. A person whom could produce such beautiful art in the form of dance could never be involved with such dealings. And so "Amy" continued her inter-galactic romp, building a new identity on each successive world. Rumors of her heavy artificial augmentations and seeming telekinetic abilities never advanced much beyond that: just rumor. And since every community she entered could access no records of her previous life, she was perpetually seventeen-to-nineteen; never giving an exact age, and never mentioning the fact that she'd been seventeen-to-nineteen since before the Empire existed. The only hint of her past she ever carried was an old, ancient, well-cared-for Polaroid; a technology forgotten to everyone she encountered, and never considered more than strange quirk. It was of two children: one, a toddler, presumably "Amy", giving a slobbery, sloppy kiss to, presumably, her older brother, a young boy, approximately seven years of age, with blue eyes and wild, dirty-blond hair. In The Great Belligerency Development Along with Vandrel Reinhardt and her brother Hand of Silver, "Amy" set up The Network. In Non-Canon "Amy" was a character in the non canon battle Mini-Grand 2802. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Great Belligerency Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:"Normal" Category:No Image